ONE STEP AT A TIME
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 71. Harvey and Ivy make a bigger step in their relationship. ...you really shouldn't judge my stories my their crappy summaries. See how much you can fit in 255 characters.


Story time! Gather 'round, children.

Party.

Enjoy.

* * *

ONE STEP AT A TIME

* * *

Harvey looked at Ivy and smiled, "I've seen that outfit before."

"You," Ivy glared in the mirror, "Shut up."

"Yeah," Selina replied, "You never say that to a girl."

"Right, right, sorry."

Ivy slipped the green headband into her red hair and turned around, "Comments?"

"Shit," Selina frowned.

"What?" Ivy asked.

"I think we're wearing the same dress."

"Go change," Ivy growled, "I called it first."

Selina stood up, "Do you have your white headband?"

Ivy handed the extra headband to Selina, "What do you have in mind?"

"All the girls should wear a black cocktail dress and a headband of their choice."

Ivy picked up her phone and pressed a button.

"What are you doing?" Selina asked.

"Calling Harl."

"Gotcha," Selina smiled and turned to Harvey, "Do you have a green tie?"

"Uh… yes… why?" Harvey asked.

"Go get it. Ivy, tell Harley to tell Anthony to wear a matching tie," Selina added, leaving the room.

Ivy grinned, "Are we triple dating?"

"Quadruple dating if we can get Elsie and Jonathan to join."

Harvey pulled a tie out from the dresser, "If anyone needs a tie, I got a few extras…"

Ivy giggled, "Harley? Hi, it's Ivy. You're probably banging your fiancé, but you need to wear a black cocktail dress and a red headband. Oh, and have Anthony wear a red tie. We're doing some group thing. You don't have to call me back. See you at the Iceberg."

Harvey wrapped his arms around Ivy.

She smiled, "Hi, you."

"Hey."

Ivy smiled, "You trying to seduce me?"

"Nah, I just wanted to hold you."

Ivy raised her eyebrow, "Alright then…"

Harvey smiled softly and nuzzled her neck. Ivy pulled a strand of loose hair behind her ear and sighed, contentedly.

"I love you, Pam," Harvey whispered.

Ivy laughed quietly, "I love you, too, but you're being weird."

Harvey smiled, "Yeah…"

"You wanna tell me why?"

"No," Harvey grinned.

Ivy laughed and wrapped her arm around his neck, "Chicken."

"I am not."

Ivy pulled him down and kissed him on the lips, "Love you, but should we get going?"  
"I guess…"

"You guess?" Ivy smiled and kissed him again as she pulled herself out of his arms.

Harvey sighed and popped his collar on his undershirt up. He pulled his tie loose and tossed it lightly to the bed. He wrapped his emerald tie around his neck.

"Let me," Ivy smiled.

Harvey rolled his eyes and let his hands drop to his sides. Ivy smiled and began adjusting his tie.

* * *

Ivy smiled at Harvey, "You seem kind of jumpy tonight…"

Harvey stopped shaking his knee, "What makes you say that?"

Ivy laughed, "Nothing."

Selina grinned, "You guys are such an old couple."

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Shut it, Selina."

Selina smirked, "You're mad because it's true."

"I am not," Ivy insisted.

"Hey, no fighting?" Harvey reminded.

Selina smirked, "Yeah right."

"Be nice, Kitty," Ivy scolded,

Harvey pulled into the parking garage next to the restaurant. He parked the car and followed the girls out of the car. Ivy wrapped her arm around his arm and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

Selina wrapped her arm around Harvey's free side. Harvey smirked and draped his arm around Selina's shoulders.

"I feel loved," Selina giggled.

"I know, right?" Ivy laughed.

The trio walked out of the parking garage and walked past the security. Oswald greeted them as they walked in.

"Mr. Dent, Ms. Isley, and Ms. Kyle: I'm so glad you could all make it to my New Years party."

Harvey nodded, "Thanks, Ozzie."

Selina let go of Harvey's arm, "Hey, there's Bruce. I'm gonna go say hi."

Ivy smiled, "Have fun. Safe sex."

Selina waved her off and grinned.

Ivy looked at Harvey, "You know it's been awhile since we've actually been alone at the Iceberg."

"I know. We should do something romantic."

"I know. We've been having just meaningless sex."

Harvey smirked, "Quit mocking me."

Ivy giggled and kissed his shoulder, "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

They sat down in a spare booth next the back of the lounge.

Ivy smiled and took Harvey's hand. Harvey lifted her hand and kissed it.

"I like being alone with you," Ivy confessed.

Harvey smiled, "Funny. I feel the same way."

"How odd."

"So…" Harvey smiled, "You have any plans for Valentine's Day?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Ivy grinned.

"Maybe we could go on a mini-vacation."

Ivy beamed, "Really?"

"Sure."

They smiled at each other until Harvey looked away.

Ivy rubbed Harvey's hand, "You wanna get out of here?"

Harvey smiled, "Yes, actually…"

"Let's go then!" Ivy laughed and stood up.

"Do you have a jacket?" Harvey frowned.

"I can steal yours."

Harvey rolled his eyes, "Sure you can."

* * *

Harvey curled closer to Ivy. They were sitting in a bench in the middle of Robinson Park. They were apparently the only couple stupid enough to go out in the close to freezing temperatures. It had even begun to snow.

Ivy huddled in, conserving and sharing body heat, "Cold."

Harvey laughed, and then shivered, "We could go in if we wanted."

Ivy shook her head, "We walked all the way over here and we can't leave the damn Porsche in the garage. We would need to walk back and get it, then get in, then drive home. Then we can have a romantic bath."

Harvey grinned and kissed her on the lips. Ivy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harvey wrapped one around her back and another around her neck. He pulled her close and kissed her.

Harvey's coat, which had been wrapped close around them began to slip to the bench. Ivy smiled in between kisses.

Harvey pulled back and sighed.

Ivy put her hand to her mouth to feel the burning warmth, "What's wrong?"

"I'm in love with you."

Ivy smiled, "Hon, we've been over this before. I feel the same."

"No, I mean… I'm really deeply in love with you."

Ivy gave him a half smile, "Alright."

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"You won't run away."

Ivy blinked, "Um, sure."

Harvey sighed and got up off the bench. Ivy pulled the heavy coat around her shoulders. Her eyes followed his as he paced for a few seconds.

"Stop pacing. You're freaking me out."

"Right, sorry," Harvey took a deep breath, "Ok."

Ivy began to feel a tight fist begin to curl in the pit of her stomach.

Harvey sighed and held onto her hand. He swallowed and began shaking as he lowered himself onto his knee.

Ivy's eyes widened in terror and she began to object. Harvey held up a hand to silence her before she could say anything.

"Pamela, I'm so in love with you, it's not even funny."

Ivy began shaking.

Harvey looked into her eyes, "I'm not asking you to marry me."

"But… what is this?"

Harvey reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. He held out the velvet box for her to see.

Ivy brushed the top of the box and whispered softly, "What is it?"

"I just needed some kind of closure. You weren't giving it to me, so I needed to ask."

Ivy smiled softly, "Ask me what?"

"Pamela Isley, will you be in a deeply committed relationship with me?"

Ivy smirked, "Let me see the ring first."

Harvey opened the box and revealed a simple white gold band.

"It's not very flashy."

"I didn't think you'd want that."

"You're right."

"So…?"

Ivy smiled and stood up, curling the coat closer to her frame. She held her left hand back out for Harvey.

Harvey beamed at her and while shaking, took her hand.

"I accept," Ivy smiled, "Do you get one?"

Harvey pulled a smaller bag from his pocket and showed his ring to her. Ivy took the bag and held it in her right hand while Harvey put the ring onto her wedding ring finger.

"Do you accept?" Ivy smiled at him.

Harvey nodded once, and grinned. Ivy took his left hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. Ivy blushed and looked at her ring.

Harvey stood up and took Ivy's hands with his own, "Thank you."

Ivy stood on her tip toes and enclosed her arms around Harvey's neck, "One step at a time. Thank you."

Harvey pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

* * *

Harley looked at Selina, "So you have no idea where she went?"

"I haven't seen her or Harvey," Selina admitted.

Harley frowned, "Weird."

"Well, it's been awhile since she and Harvey have had some time alone."

"Do they still have sex at two in the morning?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, doesn't that count as alone time?"

"Not really. That's just sex. They haven't really had any time for passionate stuff."

"Maybe you should crash with Bruce some night and give them a few nights."

Selina nodded, "Yeah, sometime soon."

"Hey, girls, what are we talking about?"

"Ivy! What the hell!" Selina exclaimed.

"Hi," Ivy grinned.

"Where the hell have ya been, Red?" Harley questioned.

"Harvey and I just went for a walk."

Selina patted Ivy's head, "That explains your wet hair."

"Yeah, it started snowing. I guess it melted."

"Did you just feel like running away?" Harley asked.

Ivy laughed, "Kind of."

"Did you guys go home and have sex?" Selina inquired.

"No."

"Then what'd you do?" Harley pouted.

"We just talked… Holly, can I have a glass of red wine?"

"I'll go see if I can find some," Holly replied.

"Thank you."

"You're keeping us in the dark," Selina pouted.

"It wasn't that important, though!"

Harley frowned, "No fair…"

Ivy rolled her eyes.

Holly returned and slid a bottle and a glass in front of Ivy, "I found a few bottles, put them on the tab?"

"Yes please," Ivy smiled, "Thank you."

Ivy poured the opened bottle into the glass and took a sip.

"Hey, Red?" Harley asked, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Selina frowned.

Harley grabbed Ivy's left hand and shoved it in Selina's face.

Selina gaped at Ivy, "And THIS isn't important?"

Ivy sighed, "It's not what you think…"

"From what it looks like, you and Harvey escaped, and he proposed to you!" Selina yelled, getting the attention of a few people.

"Red! Congratz!" Harley cried hugging Ivy.

Ivy closed her eyes, "Again, let me finish."

Selina and Harley moved in closer to hear Ivy.

"Harvey and I headed to Robinson Park. We were on a bench and Harvey got on his knee and asked me to be in a committed relationship. So I accepted and we have matching rings that say we're in something like an engagement, but we're not getting married."

"So it's like a pre-engagement?" Selina asked.

"I guess…"

Harley had tears forming in her eyes, "Oh, Red…"

Ivy rolled her eyes and laughed, "It's not that big of a deal."

Selina pulled Ivy into her arms, "Well, I'm happy you guys are getting closure."

Harley held onto Selina and Ivy.

Ivy laughed, "You guys are so weird…"

"Where's Harvey?" Selina asked.

"Why?"

"We need to congratulate him!" Harley squeaked.

Ivy laughed, "He's talking to Eddie, I think."

Selina and Harley jumped off their barstools and pulled Ivy with them. The girls spotted Harvey and Eddie sitting in the back of the lounge.

Selina and Harley ran over and tackled Harvey in an embrace.

Ivy walked over slowly, "They saw my ring."

Harvey laughed, "Great."

Selina kissed both sides of Harvey's face, "I'm happy for you, babe."

"Thanks, Selina."

Harley had he arms wrapped around Harvey's neck.

"You girls know this isn't an engagement, right?" Harvey asked.

"They decided it was a pre-engagement," Ivy admitted.

Harvey smirked, "That works for me."

Ivy smiled.

Selina looked at them, "My gift for your pre-engagement is that I am going to tell Bruce I'm coming home with him tonight so you two can have the house to yourselves."

Ivy grinned, "Thank you, Selina."

"Hey, you guys deserve it."

Harley and Selina slowly let go of Harvey and pulled seats up around the table.

Ivy moved over slowly to Harvey and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him. Harvey looked up at her and placed his hand on her hands.

"I think we need a toast," Harley decided, "I'm gonna go find Anthony and we're going to get our drink on."

"Let me go get Bruce then," Selina spoke, getting up.

Harley and Selina both headed off to go find their men.

Ivy pulled a strand of hair in her face behind her ear and leaned down and kissed Harvey on the head, "I love you."

"Pre-engagement? And you think I'm pushing it?"

Ivy giggled, "I like that it has a name. It'll be easier to tell my parents I got pre-engaged."

Harvey smirked, "Glad you like it."

Ivy leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Can I get you back on my good side if I give you a special treat tonight?"

Harvey looked up at her, "I like that idea."

"I'm glad," Ivy smiled.

FIN


End file.
